El torneo 2
by Loser93
Summary: Cinco años después del primer torneo, uno nuevo llega a la ciudad, ¿quien será la mejor pareja del mundo?... Descúbrelo.
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenidos todos a la segunda parte de mi primer fic de Dragon Ball Z, "El torneo", como ya se puede ver en los antiguos reviews, a todo el mundo le pareció una basura, por mezclar personajes reales con anime, pero esta vez, puedo prometer que no volverá a pasar, lo que si aviso es que saldrán varios personajes de otros animes, no de imagen real. **

**Otro aviso es del que prometí que no publicaría ningún fic durante un tiempo debido a una ley en mi país, pero como he visto varios autores de mi mismo país, publicar y actualizar sus fics, yo también he decidido continuar escribiendo, gracias si habéis leído este mensaje.**

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, excepto esta historia**.

**Ahora si, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

_Hoy hace cinco años desde la victoria de Bulma y Vegeta en el primer torneo mixto de artes marciales, cinco meses antes, en una calurosa tarde de verano, nos encontramos en la capital del oeste, en una tienda de ropa, tenemos a los hermanos Brief, ella, es una chica de cabello azul cuyo nombre es Bra y él, un chico de cabello lila llamado Trunks_.

—Quiero este, este y este —dijo la chica, dándole ropa a su hermano.

— ¿No crees que ya tienes bastante ropa? —

—Por supuesto que no, nunca hay suficiente para una chica tan guapa como yo. —

—Si tú lo dices... —

_Diez minutos después, ambos salieron de la tienda para dirigirse a su casa, pero el joven vio un cartel amarillo pegado en una pared._

—Espera un momento, Bra — coge el cartel — próximamente, segunda edición del torneo mixto de artes marciales, sólo en Isla Papaya, inscripciones dentro de dos semanas —es el torneo que papá y mamá ganaron hace tiempo.

— ¿Y a mi que me cuentas? ¿Crees que yo me pondré mallas como papa o el señor Goku?

—No lo digo por ti, pero les preguntare si puedo participar.

—Claro que podrás participar en ese torneo - hablo una voz saliendo desde un callejón.

— ¡Papa! — ¿Exclamaron los dos hermanos? —¿que haces tú por aquí?-.

—Pues mira, he decidido salir a dar una vuelta, y he visto un papel parecido al que tu tienes, y entonces os he oído y me he acercado por aquí. —

— ¿Tú vas a volver a participar?—

—No, ya hice todo lo que tenia que hacer en el anterior. —

—Pues tendrás bastante competencia - comento una voz proveniente desde el cielo —porque he hablado con el señor Goku y me ha dejado participar en el torneo. —

— ¡Uub! - exclamaron los dos hermanos — ¿que haces tu por aquí?

—Pues veras... — la voz de una chica le interrumpe.

—Hola chicos, señor Vegeta - contesto la chica, quien resulto ser la nieta de Son Goku, Pan — ¿vosotros también participáis en el torneo?-

—Yo quiero participar, pero a Bra no le interesa, ¿que te parece ser mi pareja para el torneo?

—Lo siento, pero llegas tarde, yo ya tengo pareja —dijo con una sonrisa la joven.

— ¿Y quien es, Pan?—

— ¿Pues es Uub, quien sino?—

—Suponía que Goten—

—Ya se lo pedí, pero me dijo textualmente, "Gracias, pero no me interesa", así que se lo pedí a el y acepto.

_En ese momento, desde una tienda, salen la hija de Krilin y Goten_

—Goten y Marron, que sorpresa más agradable, ¿que hacéis por aquí?

—Lo típico, salir de compras y encontrar el papel sobre el torneo y decidir que si vosotros participáis, nosotros también, u os creéis que no os hemos oído—.

—Parece que siempre que hablamos de un torneo, todos estamos cerca — hablo Trunks, y todos rieron, excepto Bra y Vegeta

— ¿Y tu con quien iras? —

—Yo, pues todavía no lo sé—

—Porque no vas con Bra?, seguro que haríais un buen equipo—

—Ya sabéis que a ella no le gustan estas cosas. —

—Su problema es que sabe que no puede hacer nada contra nosotros, porque es débil — dijo Pan.

— ¿Débil, yo? ¡Repítelo si te atreves, enana! — gritó la peli azul enfadada.

—Las veces que quieras, debilucha — contestó con burla la joven.

—Eso si que no, ¡no pienso dejar que una enana de segunda clase me diga que soy débil, nunca! —Mira a su hermano —Trunks, vámonos que me tienes que entrenar.

—P-por supuesto, vete con papá y ahora vengo yo-.

—Pero no tardes —ambos se empiezan a ir.

—No hay problema — se gira a sus amigos — gracias por tu ayuda, Pan.

—No hay de que — dijo con una pequeña sonrisa — para eso están los amigos — mira a Uub - ¿nos vamos?—

—Adelante, tú primero-.

—Gracias— ambos emprenden el vuelo y se van de allí.

—Bueno, Trunks, nosotros también nos vamos, nos veremos en el torneo.

—Por supuesto, adiós parejita. —

—Hasta luego, Trunks-san, y no somos pareja—

—De momento — contesta él, pero recibe un codazo de la chica.

_Entonces los tres se van de allí, de vuelta a sus hogares._

**Continuará...**

**Espero que os haya gustado**


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo dedicado a guadalupedigimon y a Mr. Conde de Urano por añadir este fic en sus favoritos y por segunda vez a Urano por su review del capitulo anterior._

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, excepto esta historia.**

**Ahora si, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

_Una semana después de apuntarse al torneo mixto de artes marciales, las tres parejas decidieron entrenarse para el día de participar, en un pequeño desierto se encontraban el alumno de Goku y la hija de Gohan._

—Muy bien, Pan, ¿empezamos a entrenar?-

—Si, pero quiero preguntarte algo antes de nada-.

— ¿Que es lo que te pasa? —preguntó Uub intrigado.

—Tú crees que yo podré transformarme en super saiyan alguna vez, mi abuelo dice que puedo lograrlo, pero yo no pienso así — dijo la pequeña con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-Pan, yo confío en ti, además, en tu sangre tienes el poder de dos de las personas más poderosas de este mundo. —

—Tienes razón Uub, puedo lograrlo, ¿si ganamos este torneo, me invitaras a una cita? — contestó levantando la mirada y fijando sus ojos con el joven moreno.

—P-pues claro que si — habló con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas — ¿estás lista?

— ¡Cuando quieras! — ambos empiezan a hacer aumentar su ki.

_En una pequeña isla se encontraban Goten y Marron, ambos de pie mirándose._

—Antes de que hagamos nada, sabes volar, ¿no?—

—Pues claro, hace tiempo le pedí a padre que me ensenara, para no tener que pedirle que me llevara a sitios. —

—Me alegro, así nos podremos entrenar mejor, ahora quiero que hagas aumentar tu ki al máximo —.

—De acuerdo — contestó la rubia con una sonrisa y empezando a cargar todo su ki.

—Eres muy fuerte, estoy seguro que algún día serás tan fuerte como tus padres—

—Gracias, en cualquier caso, ¿podemos empezar?-

—Muy bien, pero no creas que te lo pondré fácil—.

—Eso espero — Ambos se ponen en posición de lucha.

_En Corporación Capsula, Trunks estaba de pie al lado de un árbol esperando a su hermana._

— ¡Bra! ¿Que haces? ¡Sal de una vez! —gritaba a la peli azul, quien se preparaba para salir a entrenar.

—Ahora voy, un momento - minutos después la chica salía por la puerta — estoy lista, ¿que hacemos ahora?-

—Si has acabado, ven—.

—Que pasa, quieres hacer flexiones o vamos a correr—.

—Eh, no, vamos a entrar en la sala de gravedad de papá.

— ¡¿Que?! Ni loca, eso es muy pequeño y huele a sudor de papá - dijo la joven con una mueca de asco.

— ¿Y que es mas importante en estos instantes? ¿Tu higiene o tu orgullo?—

—Primero mi higiene, por supuesto, luego lo otro — contestó esta, haciéndole caer un gota a su hermano.

—Si quieres quedar en ridículo ante Pan, haz lo que quieras, si prefieres ganar, ven conmigo dentro de la nave—.

_Entonces Trunks se dirige a la maquina de gravedad, toca un botón y entra dentro, poco después, Bra decide seguirle y entrar dentro del lugar._

—Así que has decidido entrar, ¿eh hermanita?—

—Pues claro, no pienso dejar que me llamen debilucha, yo soy la princesa de los Saiyans, y como tal, no permitiré de la nieta de un guerrero de segunda clase me supere—.

—Bien dicho, empecemos el entrenamiento. —

—Cuando quieras—.

_En un lugar oscuro, se encontraban dos encapuchados, y enfrente de él había cuatro parejas, a quienes solo se les veía la sombra._

—Hoy os llevaré a otra dimensión, no hago esto por placer, ya que tengo un futuro que proteger, pero al lugar donde vamos hay un torneo, hay viejos amigos y lo mas importante, es que vosotros seréis los que protegeréis este futuro, vuestros amigos y aliados ya están ocultos en esa dimensión, el día del torneo os encontrareis.

—Tengo ganas de que llegue ese día, vaya que si—.

—Tranquilo cariño, no te impacientes—.

—No te preocupes, se que podemos ganar—.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro, nosotros vamos a ganar—.

—Calmaos chicos, cuando lleguemos ahí, veremos que tan poderosos somos—.

—Mientras haya chicas guapas - suspira de amor—.

—Fufufufu, ya quiero saber a quien enfrentaremos—.

—No eres la única, a ver como ira todo esto—.

— ¿Crees que has hecho bien eligiendo a esta gente?—

—En sus mundos son muy fuertes, lo harán bien, confío en ellos.

—Si tú confías en esta gente, yo también lo haré—.

_Continuará..._

**Hasta aquí el segundo capitulo de "El torneo 2" espero que os guste y también esperaré vuestros reviews y opiniones.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Capitulo dedicado a Mr. Conde de Urano por su review del capitulo anterior._

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, al igual que los otras parejas de anime, excepto esta historia.**

**Ahora si, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

_Tras varios meses de entrenamiento, los participantes del torneo se preparaban para ir a Isla Papaya, donde se celebraba ese evento especial, en Corporación Capsula, los miembros de familia Briefs se preparaban para irse._

—Si ya estáis listos, ¿nos vamos o que?—

—Espera un momento mamá, que Bra se esta arreglando — dijo Trunks que estaba saliendo de la puerta de su casa.

—Siempre preocupada por su aspecto, pero que le vamos a hacer — dijo Bulma mirando hacia la habitación de su hija — por cierto hijo, ¿donde esta tu padre?-

—No tengo ni idea, desde esta mañana que no lo veo, seguramente ya habrá ido allí—

—En cualquier caso, espero que no se pierda mis combates — habló Bra mientras salía por la puerta.

_Mientras tanto en Isla Papaya, una gran fiesta se celebraba antes del torneo, en este lugar se encontraban varios grupos de personas, entre toda esa gente, los dos encapuchados estaban frente a varias personas, junto a los miembros que los acompañaban, uno de los grupos eran los miembros del gremio Fairy Tail_.

—Solo os pido que no llaméis mucho la atención, ¿de acuerdo? – habló uno de los encapuchados, cuya voz era de mujer

—Lo que tu digas, no me puedo creer que hayas elegido a llamitas para participar en un combate de estos antes que a mi — dijo un chico de cabello azul que iba sin camisa ni pantalones, con un símbolo de color azul en el pectoral izquierdo.

—Di lo que quieras, pero al menos yo no voy desnudo-.

— ¿¡Qué!? Otra vez, maldita sea. —

—Ohh, porque tiene que ser tan guapo, Gray-sama — habló una chica de cabello azul abrazándose al chico — Juvia tampoco quiere participar con él, pero no tiene mas remedio.

—Aye, espero que ganes Natsu — dijo un gato azul con alas flotando alrededor de una chica rubia.

—Tenéis que dar lo mejor de vosotros — habló la chica mirando al chico de cabello rosa.

—Lo que más importa es que no dejéis en ridículo a Fairy Tail. —

—No te preocupes Erza, ganaremos como siempre. —

—No me fio, Lucy, hay personas que parecen fuertes—

_Otro de los grupos eran los miembros de los piratas Mugiwara, excepto el músico y el carpintero, quienes decidieron quedarse para proteger su barco. _

—Mmmm—

—Que te ocurre, Luffy, ¿has visto algo? — preguntó una chica de cabello naranja.

—La verdad es que si, mira, como es posible que ese hombre sea de color verde.

— ¿¡Quien es de color verde?! - preguntaron un chico de cabello rizado y nariz larga, y un pequeño reno.

—Ese de ahí — dijo el chico señalando a esa persona —verdad que es sugoi, vamos a hablar con él — contesto este, y los tres se fueron corriendo hacia él.

— ¿Adonde van esos tres? - se preguntaba un joven de cabello verde.

—Han ido a hablar con ese hombre — señala a Piccolo.

— ¿Ah si?, bueno yo me voy a dar una vuelta —

— ¿Tu solo, marimo?, que te pierdes – dijo un chico rubio con burla.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Hare lo que me de la gana!—

_En otro de los grupos se encontraban los primeros Niños Elegidos._

—Kari, estas segura de que quieres participar. —

—Ya te lo he dicho mil veces Tai, TK y yo somos capaces de ganar. —

—Ya lo sé, Kari, pero yo me preocupo como hermano mayor tuyo que soy-.

-Y recuerda que con el poder de nuestros digimon, somos bastante poderosos - dijo Kari con una sonrisa.

—Demuéstrales quien manda, hermano — dijo Matt animando a su hermano TK.

—Creo que por aquí hay bastante gente poderosa, ese hombre de color verde desprende una energía bastante increíble- pensaba TK mirando a esa persona.

_Mientras los guerreros de diferentes tiempos conversaban, el namekiano Piccolo, estaba de pie bajo un árbol, cuando se le acercaron tres personas desconocidas, uno de ellos tenia una cicatriz en forma de cruz en el pecho y en su cabeza tenia puesto un sombrero de paja, el otro destacaba especialmente por su larga nariz y el ultimo parecía un reno que andaba a dos patas, los tres se lo miraban fijamente._

— ¿Qué queréis vosotros?—

—Quiero que seas mi nakama - contestó Luffy con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Tú eres tonto muchacho?—

—Pero es que ya esta decidido, cuando nos vayamos, tu vendrás con nosotros—

—Co-como quieres que sea de los nuestros—

—Yo jamás me uniría en un equipo con alguien como tú—

—Que suerte — pensaba el pequeño Chopper mirando al imponente Piccolo.

_Pero el namekiano fijo entonces su vista en uno de los encapuchados, luego ignoro a los tres piratas y fue a hablar con ese tipo._

—Lástima,¿ verdad Luffy? - preguntó Usopp fingiendo pena — Luffy, Luffy, ¿donde estas? — Mira a Chopper — ¿lo has visto?

—Se ha ido a hablar con esos chicos de ahí - señala a un chico rubio con tres marcas en cada mejilla, una chica de ojos perlados, otra chica de cabello rosa, un chico de cabello en forma de tazón, otro chico de cabello en forma de piña y un hombre de cabello plateado y un ojo tapado.

_En el otro lado Piccolo estaba detrás del encapuchado._

—Veo que me has reconocido, Piccolo—

—Si, no estaba seguro, pero he reconocido tu ki-.

—Solo te pido que no le digas a nadie quien soy, ¿vale?—

—No te preocupes, se guardar secretos, otra cosa, ¿vas a participar?—

—Por supuesto, igual que algunos de estos chicos—

—Muy bien, ya nos veremos — acto seguido se da la vuelta y se va de ahí.

_Instantes más tarde la familia Son y la familia Brief sin los señores de la casa, llegaron a Isla Papaya._

— ¡Por fin hemos llegado, que empiece el torneo! — gritó Goten totalmente feliz.

—Cállate estúpido, eres muy pesado. —

—No tienes ganas de empezar, Bra, ya quiero ver de lo que eres capaz. —

—Soy capaz de patearte el trasero, y eso es lo que hare cuando nos veamos en la final —contestó la peli azul mirando a Goten con una mirada soberbia.

— ¡JA! En tus sueños-.

—No me crees, pero ya lo veras. —

—Calmaos un poco chicos, reservad vuestras energías para el torneo — dijo Gohan intentando calmar los ánimos.

— ¿Y cuando empezará esto? — preguntó Uub — hace tiempo que no participo en un torneo.

— ¿No fue donde conociste a mi abuelo?—

—Exactamente, pero espero que avisen pronto. —

_Poco después llegaron todos los amigos de los héroes, y luego se encontraron con Piccolo, entonces se escucho una voz de hombre proveniente de un megáfono._

-Damas y caballeros, avisamos que dentro de una hora empezaran las clasificaciones para el torneo mixto, para elegir a los participantes usaremos la misma maquina golpeadora de las ultimas veces, así que preparaos y que se clasifiquen los mejores.

—Por cierto Gohan, ¿donde están Goku y Vegeta? — preguntó Piccolo mirando a su antiguo alumno.

—Pues ahora están luchando el planeta de los Kaioshins, mi padre me ha dicho que tenían un combate pactado de hace tiempo y bueno... Ya los conoces. —

-Si, esos Saiyans y sus ganas de luchar-.

_En el planeta Kaioshin, Vegeta y Son Goku, ambos transformados en super saiyan de tercer nivel, estaban luchando con toda su potencia, el suelo estaba casi partido por la mitad, y varias montañas estaban completamente destruidas._

_De vuelta a la Tierra, la hora había pasado y las mujeres de los participantes se estaban preparando para golpear la maquina._

**Continuará...**

**Hasta aquí el tercer capitulo de "El torneo 2", espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Capitulo dedicado a Mr. Conde de Urano por su review del capitulo anterior._

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Akira Toriyama; Las otras parejas tampoco me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, excepto esta historia, ahora si, espero que lo disfrutéis**.

_Finalmente la hora había pasado y todas las mujeres participantes se estaban preparando para empezar a golpear la maquina._

—De acuerdo, señoritas, ahora quiero que hagan fila india, y cuando digamos sus nombres, acérquense y golpeen, ¿entendido?

—Si, señor - dicho esto, todas las mujeres se pusieron en fila mientras esperaban oír sus nombres.

—Espere un momento, por favor—

— ¿Que ocurre presentador? ¿Hay algún problema?—

—S-si, el caso es que antes de estas señoritas empiecen a dar los golpes, me gustaría que la primera campeona diese el primer golpe, me refiero a que hagamos como hicimos en el ya ex-campeón, Mr. Satán. —

—Ya entiendo a lo que se refiere, ¿y donde esta esa señorita?

—Ahora viene, no tardará—

—De acuerdo - tras decir eso, Bulma sale de una esquina.

—Ya estoy aquí, perdón por la espera.

—No pasa nada, señora Briefs, llega justo a tiempo, ¿nos hace el honor?—

—Encantada - saluda a las chicas y se coloca delante del aparato - a ver si podéis, al menos igualar mi marca — tira su puño hacia atrás y le da un golpe seco, dando una puntuación de 950 puntos.

—Muchas gracias señora Briefs y ahora chicas — se gira hacia ellas — quien iguale o supere esta marca se va a clasificar, la que no, entonces será eliminada.

_Entonces las chicas empiezan a sacudir la máquina, mientras tanto, Bulma y el presentador se van de ahí._

— ¿Por que me ha pedido que sea yo quien golpee esa maquina?

—Es muy simple, señora Briefs, de esta forma tendremos mas diversión en los combates, anteriormente eran muy aburridos, hasta que llego Goku, desde ese día todos los torneos fueron mas emocionantes.

—Ya lo entiendo, además...—

—Numero quince, 975 puntos. —

_Al oír la puntuación, Bulma se gira, mirando a la joven con cara de sorpresa_

— ¿Le ocurre algo?—

— ¿Eh, que? Ah, no es nada, me quedaré esperando que acaben, espero que no le importe—

—Para nada, yo me tengo que ir a preparar algunas cosas antes del torneo.—

_Mientras tanto, las mujeres iban pasando y golpeando_.

—Número 26, 951puntos—

—Número 31, 960 puntos—

—Número 35, 960 puntos—

—Número 44, 963 puntos—

—Número 52, 970 puntos—

—Número 65, 958 puntos—

—Número 72, 953 puntos—

_La mujer de cabello azul miraba fijamente a las chicas que habían logrado superar su marca, orgullosa de ver que su hija era una de las puntuaciones más altas._

_Finalmente todas las mujeres terminaron de golpear el aparato y se reunieron con sus compañeros, por lo que el anunciador procedió a decir los nombres de las chicas clasificadas._

—Ahora que todas habéis golpeado la máquina, voy a anunciar el nombre de las que se han clasificado:

—Hinata Hyuuga, Nico Robin, Mie Kazama, Juvia Loxar, Hikari Yagami, Bra Briefs, Son Pan, Marron.

—Ellas son las clasificadas junto a sus parejas, enhorabuena a todas y si me hacen el favor, acompáñenme, y las demás, espero que para el próximo torneo mixto os podáis clasificar. —

Entonces las chicas entran dentro de una sala, donde los chicos les esperan.

-Dentro de media hora empezaremos a llamar a los hombres, para que saquen una bola, que servirá para que elijan la posición en la que empezaran a luchar, ahora tienen esta media hora, para que puedan conocerse mejor, eso por supuesto si ustedes quieren, yo me despido de ustedes.

— ¿Acaso no volverá? — preguntó el chico con capucha.

—Mi parte ya esta hecha por hoy, espero que gane el mejor – dijo el anunciador con una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias — expresaron todos al unísono.

_Continuará..._

**Hasta aquí el cuarto capitulo de "El torneo 2", espero que os haya gustado y estaré encantado de recibir vuestros reviews y opiniones para saber que os parece.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Capitulo dedicado a Mr. Conde de Urano, por su review del capitulo anterior._

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Akira Toriyama; Las otras parejas tampoco me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, excepto esta historia, ahora si, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

_Nos encontramos en la sala de espera de los luchadores, todos los participantes están reunidos allí, cuando de repente entra Bulma._

—Mama, ¿que haces aquí? —preguntaron los dos hermanos.

— ¿Que ocurre? ¿Es que no os puedo venir a ver?

—Por supuesto que si, pero se me hace raro - dijo Trunks extrañado.

—Vale, he venido a presentarme y a ver los combates desde aquí, en primera fila, espero que esto no os importe.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

—Gracias hijo - entonces se acerca a las otras parejas - hola a todos, mi nombre es Bulma Briefs, hace cinco años mi pareja y yo ganamos el primer torneo mixto, y hoy me gustaría tener el honor de conocer a los participantes de este torneo.

—Entonces me presento yo primero, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel y mi destino es ganar este torneo y encontrar a mi padre, Igneel.

—Yo ser Juvia, ser maga de agua y estar enamorada de Gray-sama, querer participar con el, pero no poder.

—Soy Naruto Uzumaki, el próximo Hokage de Konoha.

—Yo soy Hinata Hyuuga, la novia de Naruto-kun y no tengo una meta específica.

—Me llamo Takeru, mis amigos me llaman TK, fui un Nino Elegido, y no se que decir.

—Encantada, soy Hikari, pero podéis llamarme Kari, y también fui una de los Niños Elegidos -

—Yo soy Sanji, el cocinero de los piratas Mugiwara, encantado de conocerla — contestó con una sonrisa.

—Mi nombre es Nico Robin y también formo parte de los piratas Mugiwara, yo soy arqueóloga.

— ¿Y que hay de vosotros dos? ¿No tenéis nombre? —preguntó Bulma mirando a los encapuchados.

—No te importan nuestros nombres mujer —hablo la chica encapuchada, cuando ve que Bulma se acerca a su compañero —que te estoy hablando.

—No me hace falta, una madre siempre reconoce a su propio hijo, verdad Trunks?

—Como lo sabes, he tratado de mantenerlo oculto desde que llegado aquí.

—Soy tu madre, aunque no desprendieras ki, te habría descubierto igualmente—dijo Bulma con una gran sonrisa —¿porque no te quitas la capucha?

—Todavía no es el momento, cuando empiece mi combate, me la quitaré.

—Bien, me alegro, por cierto así que supongo que sabrás quien ganará este torneo, ¿verdad?

—Puede ser, oh, Mie —mira a la encapuchada —si tú quieres ya te la puedes quitar.

—En serio, gracias, pero en el fondo me da igual — dijo con una sonrisa, mientras en su cabeza esperaba que los chicos no se enamorasen de ella, allá voy.

_Al quitarse la capucha, se revela una chica preciosa, de cabello azul, corto por delante y largo por detrás, sus ojos con de color rojo._

—Soy preciosa, ¿no creéis chicos? — _pregunto la joven con una sonrisa mirando a los jóvenes, pero estos la ignoraron completamente, Natsu estaba rascándose la nariz por dentro, Sanji había salido a fumarse un cigarro, TK estaba hablando con Kari, Naruto se besaba con su novia, Goten estaba dormido, Uub charlaba con Pan y Trunks estaba de pie con los ojos cerrados_ —veo que nadie comprende mi belleza.

—Siempre haces igual.

— ¿Y que pasa con eso? Soy una chica y como tal tengo derecho a presumir de mi hermosa belleza.

—Si tú lo dices...

_En ese instante el presentador del torneo se presenta en la sala de espera, con una caja de cartón en las manos._

—Buenos días a todos chicos.

—Buenos días señor —dijeron todos al unísono.

—Seguramente os preguntaréis que hay en esta caja, pues aquí dentro tengo unas esferas con números, esto servirá para decidir en que orden lucharéis en el torneo y no podéis decir a vuestros rivales el número que os ha tocado, ¿lo entendéis?

—Por supuesto, empiezo yo — contestó Natsu con una enorme sonrisa.

_Cinco minutos después, los hombres sacaron número, mientras el presentador anotaba los resultados._

—Muy bien chicos, el orden de los combates será el siguiente:

_Trunks y Bra contra Takeru y Hikari._

_Goten y Marron contra Natsu y Juvia._

_Patroler y Mie contra Sanji y Nico Robin._

_Uub y Pan contra Naruto y Hinata._

—Estos son los combates, dentro de cinco minutos os empezará el torneo, espero que estéis todos preparados.

_Continuará..._

**Hasta aquí el quinto capitulo de "El torneo 2", espero que os haya gustado y estaré encantado de recibir vuestros reviews y opiniones para saber que os parece.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Capitulo dedicado a Mr. Conde de Urano, Shining Phoenix y Tease the Trebol por sus review del capitulo anterior._

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Akira Toriyama; Las otras parejas tampoco me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, excepto esta historia._

**Ahora si, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

_Diez minutos antes de que empezaran a anunciar los participantes, los amigos y compañeros de los luchadores estaban todos juntos en lo alto de una plataforma, esperando el inicio del torneo._

—Espero que empiece de una vez, quiero ver la pelea de Natsu — dijo Lucy contenta.

—Todos los que hay aquí parece que son muy poderosos, pero mi hermana y TK conseguirán la victoria.

—JA, mi hijo Goten les dará una paliza a todos y así ganara el primer premio, que se nos escapo hace cinco años.

—Su hijo, por favor, Juvia y Llamitas son mejores que su hijo, este tonto torneo ya lo tienen ganado - hablo Gray despreocupado

—¿Que has dicho joven? Mi Goten les daría una paliza a tus amigos.

—Siga soñando abuela.

—¡Me has llamado abuela! ¡Ven aquí que te voy a matar!

—Cálmese señora.

—¡Yo soy MUY joven, y unos críos como vosotros no tenéis derecho a llamarme señora y menos abuela!

_Cuando parecía que Gray, Erza y Chichi iban a empezar una pelea, un enorme ki les paro a los tres._

—Que es ese poder tan grande.

—Tranquilo hijo, no va a pasar nada.

—Ya sabes que no me gusta pelear, y menos ver a mi propia madre apunto de hacerlo.

—Por un momento casi me quedo sin aire — pensó Erza — Si Natsu siente esa energía, seguro que querrá luchar contra el.

—Veo que sigues siendo bastante poderoso, Gohan.

—Si, pero no como antaño.

—Es lo que tiene no haber entrenado tanto como nosotros.

—¿¡Bastante poderoso!? Si casi no podía ni respirar, que tanto poder debía tener cuando era joven.

—Oye, yo quiero luchar contra ti, pareces bastante poderoso.

—¡Cállate Luffy! — dijeron Usopp y Nami mirando a su capitán.

—Pues a mi me encantaría enfrentarme a la chica de cabello rojo — habló Zoro mirando a la joven.

—¿Contra mi? ¿Porque?

—Eres espadachín, o al menos luchas con armas.

—Si, uso la magia de reequipar, tú tienes tres espadas, ¿acaso luchas con todas?

—Por supuesto, yo uso el estilo Santoryu.

—Estilo de Tres espadas, interesante.

—Cuando esto termine, nos enfrentaremos.

—Muy bien, a ver como se te da eso.

—Apuesto a que Lee también quiere luchar contra ese joven — habló Shikamaru.

—Por supuesto que si, taijutsu contra taijutsu, solo con fuerza bruta.

—Lamento decíroslo pero no me interesa, no me gustan las peleas, si mi padre estuviera aquí seguro que aceptaría.

—¿Y donde esta? ¿No me digas que esta...muerto? — preguntó Nami.

—¿Eh? No, ha ido con el padre de Trunks a luchar en otro lugar muy lejos de aquí.

—Ah, bueno - mira al frente - espero que empiecen el torneo de una vez.

_Varios minutos después, el presentador del torneo apareció en el ring._

—Damas y caballeros, lamentamos la espera, ahora les anunciaremos las parejas en el orden que van a luchar.

_En una enorme pantalla aparecen los nombres de los participantes y la posición en la que lucharan_.

—Hey mirad, empiezan a anunciar los luchadores.

—Parece que el primer combate será de Trunks y Bra contra Takeru y Hikari.

—¿Has visto, Matt?, nuestros hermanos son los primeros.

—Si, ya lo veo, Tai, espero que puedan ganar.

—Con el poder de los digimon lo conseguirán.

—Luego veo que les tocara a Natsu y Juvia contra Goten y Marron.

—Después a Patroler y Mie contra Sanji y Nico Robin.

—¿Alguno los conoce? A los encapuchados esos.

—Ellos son los que nos trajeron aquí, todavía no conocemos sus nombres reales —habló Lucy.

—Espero que en su combate les veamos la cara.

—Veo que a Pan y Uub les toca contra Naruto y Hinata — dijo Gohan mientras los amigos de ambos ninjas lo miraban.

_Todo el grupo fijó su vista en el ring, donde volvió a aparecer el presentador._

—Ahora empezaremos con el primer combate del día, Trunks y Bra contra Takeru y Hikari —ambas parejas se acercaron al ring —y ahora, que comience la pelea.

—Muy bien, Bra, vamos a ganar — los hermanos aumentan su ki con fuerza.

—TK, vamos a demostrarles nuestro poder —se meten la mano en el bolsillo y sacan un digivice — ¡Poder Digimon! —una luz sale del dispositivo y los recubre a ambos, dándoles la apariencia de Angemon y Angewomon.

_Continuará..._

**Hasta aquí el sexto capitulo de "El torneo 2", espero que os haya gustado y su queréis que os dedique el próximo capitulo, podéis dejar review o añadirlo a vuestros favoritos.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Capitulo dedicado a Mr. Conde de Urano, Shining Phoenix y Tease the Trebol por sus review del capitulo anterior._

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Akira Toriyama; Las otras parejas tampoco me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, excepto esta historia.**

**Ahora si, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

—¿Que ha pasado con esos dos? ¿Acaso se han transformado?

—Por supuesto, se han transformado en Digimon, ahora son muy poderosos — dijo Matt.

—Pero siguen siendo inferiores, comparados con Trunks y Bra —explicó Gohan mirando a las parejas.

—¿Sabes detectar energía? —preguntó Lucy.

—Si, ¿vosotros no?

—No, lo que pasa es que nosotros somos magos.

—¿Magos? Nosotros conocimos a un mago, pero era alguien malvado y su nombre era Babidi.

—Que nombre mas raro, pero más vale que miremos el combate.

—Tienes razón, Lucy, aunque acabará pronto.

—Hey, tus amigos pueden ser muy poderosos, pero los Digimon lo son mas, además de que así pueden usar las habilidades de los Digimon.

—Quizás me equivoque, pero veremos que tal.

_Ajenos a todo esto, los cuatro participantes estaban en el centro del ring, esperando el inicio del combate._

—Muy bien, señores y señoras, disfruten del primer combate.

_Tras las palabras del presentador, TK se lanzó a por Trunks y Kari por Bra, pero esta última, vuela hacia el cielo y Kari la sigue, donde chocan sus puños, en el ring, Trunks y TK siguen dándose golpes, pero un fallo del niño elegido hace que reciba una patada en el pecho, que lo aleja del saiyan mestizo._

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien para no ser un luchador.

—He estado practicando, ¡Pero esto todavía no ha terminado! —Entonces abre la boca y lanza un ataque — ¡Mega llama! —una enorme llamarada va hacia el hijo de Vegeta, quien lanza una esfera de ki, pero esta es absorbida por el fuego de Takeru, dejando a Trunks sorprendido — ya no eres tan valiente, acabemos con esto, Disparo de aire —desde sus dedos dispara pequeñas balas de aire que expanden el fuego, cubriendo completamente a Trunks.

—Ríndete, estás perdido, he ganado.

—No vendas la piel del oso antes de cazarla, ¡no soy tan débil como crees! —de entre el fuego, sale Trunks completamente ileso con una aura violeta rodeándole.

—¿Que clase de monstruo es? — pensó Takeru mirando al peli-lila entre sorprendido y asustado.

—Voy a acabarlo ya —en un movimiento rápido, Trunks libera una corriente de aire y, aunque TK intenta bloquearlo, es echado del ring.

—¡TK! - grito Kari al ver a su amigo siendo eliminado.

—Oye Bra, termina de una vez.

—Tranquilo hermanito, no te pongas nervioso —habló Bra, cuando ve que su oponente se acerca rápidamente.

—¡Mega puño! —con el puno rodeado de una aura rosa, choca con la planta del pie de la hija de Bulma - voy a terminar de una vez.

—¡Lamento decir que no! —aumentando su ki, empuja el puño haciéndole perder el equilibrio, para finalmente golpearla con el antebrazo, expulsándola del ring.

—Y aquí están sus ganadores, Trunks y Bra Briefs.

_Entonces el público comienza a aplaudir a los presentes por el increíble combate, mientras Tai y Matt los miran con la boca abierta y los ganadores ayudan a levantar a ambos perdedores_.

—Lo habéis hecho muy bien, vosotros dos.

—En parte es gracias a nuestros digimons, sin ellos no hubiéramos participado. —¡En unos minutos continuaremos con el siguiente combate! —Anunció el presentador — ¡Goten y Marron contra Natsu y Juvia!

_Continuará..._

**Hasta aquí el séptimo capitulo de "El torneo 2", espero que os haya gustado y estaré encantado de recibir vuestros reviews y opiniones para saber que os parece.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo dedicado a Mr. Conde de Urano por su review del capitulo anterior y a Manrica por añadirlo a sus favoritos.

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Akira Toriyama; Las otras parejas tampoco me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, **excepto esta historia.

**Ahora si, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

_Dentro la sala de espera de luchadores, las dos parejas entraron y fueron aplaudidas por el buen combate que habían hecho._

—Ha sido muy interesante este combate — dijo Bulma — pero hay algo que me gustaría saber.

—¿Y que es exactamente lo que quiere preguntar? — dijo Takeru.

—Bien, quiero saber como habéis hecho esas transformaciones, si, he visto que usabais ese dispositivo y entonces os habéis transformado en dos ángeles.

—Por decirlo de alguna manera, nos hemos transformado en la evolución de nuestros Digimon, el en Angemon y yo en Angewomon.

—¿Evolución? ¿Digimon?

—Si, bueno, es difícil de explicar.

—Lo importante es que aprendimos a hacer eso hace ya muchos años, encontramos una biblioteca en el Mundo Digital, lugar de donde provienen los Digimon, en esa biblioteca, entre muchos libros viejos vi un libro especial, en el se hablaba de sincronización entre aliados, si tenias suficiente amistad con tu Digimon y gracias al digivice, podías invocar su espíritu, con esto te transformas y puedes usar sus ataques —explicó Takeru.

—Pero solo hacerse fuera del Mundo Digital, y gracias a ello hemos conseguido participar.

—Aun así no somos suficiente poderosos, pero seguiremos entrenando y si alguna vez volvemos por aquí, tened por seguro que os venceremos.

—Je, os esperaremos impacientes —ambas parejas sellan su combate dándose la mano.

_En lo alto de las gradas, los no participantes estaban esperando el siguiente combate._

—Que os dije, ¿eh chicos?

—Si, tenías razón, nuestros hermanos han perdido, pero la próxima vez que puedan luchar, prometo que ganaran a tus amigos.

—Y ahora viene el combate de mi hijo, tenía ganas de que empezaran.

—Ya vera como Natsu y Juvia vencerán a su hijo y su compañera.

—Si Goten quisiera podría ganar con los ojos cerrados y aun así, ni le tocarían.

—No se emocione tanto, Natsu es un Dragon Slayer y Juvia una de las magas de agua más poderosas.

—Pueden ser lo que quieras, pero no ganaran.

—Ya lo veremos, señora.

—Muy bien, damas y caballeros, en unos instantes iniciaremos el próximo combate

En otro lugar, concretamente en el planeta de los Dioses, los saiyans, Son Goku y Vegeta seguían su combate con fiereza, ambos seguían transformados en el tercer nivel de super saiyan, sus ropas estaban medio destruidas, varias heridas recubrían sus cuerpos.

—¿Ya estas cansado, Kakarotto?

—Yo no, pero parece que tu si, me equivoco —contestó Goku con burla.

—Hasta que no te gane, ¡jamás! — se lanza hacia su rival y chocan puñetazos.

_De vuelta al torneo, el siguiente combate estaba a punto de empezar, los participantes ya estaban en medio del ring._

—El próximo combate será entre Goten y Marron contra Natsu y Juvia - animo el presentador, mientras la gente aplaudía.

—¿Estáis preparados para perder?

—Hemos venido a ganar, además, ¡estoy encendido! —exclamó Natsu sonriente.

_Continuará..._

**Respuesta a Urano: Espero que haya resuelto tus dudas y respecto a ese ataque, era simplemente para darle un toque "épico" al ataque final.**

_**Lamento que los capitulos sean tan cortos, pero cuando empiecen las semifinales serán un poco más largos, perdón por las molestias.**_

**Hasta aquí el octavo capitulo de "El torneo 2", espero que os haya gustado y estaré encantado de recibir vuestros reviews y opiniones para saber que os parece.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Capitulo dedicado a Mr. Conde de Urano por su review del capitulo anterior._

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Akira Toriyama; Las otras parejas tampoco me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, excepto esta historia._

**Ahora si, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

¡Que empiece el combate de Goten y Marron contra Natsu y Juvia! —anunció emocionado el presentador.

—¡Escúchame bien chico, no me voy a dejar ganar! —exclamó Natsu corriendo hacia Goten  
>Karyuu no Tekken — con sus puños recubiertos de fuego, el joven Dragon Slayer intenta golpear al semi-saiyan, quien esquiva los golpes con maestría y termina asestándole un puñetazo a la mejilla de Natsu.<p>

—Veo que no lo haces nada mal muchacho - dijo Goten - pero aun te faltan años para poder superarme a mi —empieza a lanzar esferas de ki, que el pelirosa va esquivando, pero por un error se traga una de las esferas.

—Puaj, que mal gusto —dijo Natsu, cuando una aura amarilla lo rodea —¿que me pasa? ¿Porque siento algo muy poderoso dentro de mi?

—¡¿No me digas que ha...?!

_Momentos antes de eso, las chicas empezaban a luchar._

—Juvia quiere ganar para demostrarle a Gray-sama que puede contar con ella siempre que quiera.

—Muy bien, allá voy —Marron empieza a correr hacia la maga de agua, pero se para de golpe, cuando Juvia golpea el suelo de un latigazo —¡maldita sea!

-Juvia no piensa dejarse tocar por otra chica —sigue golpeando el suelo mientras la rubia sigue esquivando, hasta que el látigo de agua agarra la muñeca de Marron —ya te tengo, ahora ven hacia aquí —la peli azul intenta tirar a la hija de Krilin.

—¡Me he entrenado lo suficiente como para no perder nunca! —con un grito, tira su brazo hacia atrás y la maga de agua sale disparada hacia ella, pero esta convierte su otra mano en una cuchilla de agua e intenta cortar a la rubia, quien se tumba hacia atrás y le asesta una patada, alejándola.

—Vamos a terminar de una vez —dijo Marron volviendo a correr hacia Juvia, quien esta vez se transforma en un charco de agua y cuando la ve acercándose a ella, Juvia se vuelve a formar y con sus puños recubiertos de agua a presión, le asesta un doble puñetazo en el pecho, el recubrimiento explota y con gran potencia, expulsa a la rubia del ring.

-¡Marron, no! -exclamó Goten, para luego mirar a sus rivales.

—Pensaba que seriáis mas poderosos —dijo Natsu —pero ha llegado la hora de terminar con esto —se gira mirando a la peli azul.

—Juvia esta de acuerdo contigo, finalicemos este combate.

El Dragon Slayer hace aumentar su magia fusionada con ki —Karyuu no Hoko —el pelirosa escupe una poderosa llamarada que se transforma en una enorme bola de fuego y un gran chorro de agua a máxima presión es disparada por Juvia, impacta en la bola de fuego y provoca una manto de vapor que cubre a Goten completamente e impidiéndole ver nada.

—Esta batalla ya ha terminado —ambos magos corren a toda velocidad contra su objetivo, Natsu con el puno recubierto de fuego, y la peli azul de agua e impactan ante su rival, tras el choque se disipa el humo y se puede ver al hijo de Goku con sus brazos cruzados en X, y a los dos magos con sus puños haciendo fuerza.

Yo si que voy a terminar esta batalla —Goten empuja a los dos magos y con un golpe de aire expulsa a Juvia, luego asesta varios puñetazos a Natsu para finalmente eliminarlo de una patada.

-Los ganadores de la segunda pelea son Goten y Marron —anunció el presentador.

_En lo alto del público, la mujer de Goku y el padre de Marron celebraban con gran felicidad._

—¡Chupaos esa perdedores! ¡Mi hijo es mejor que vuestro querido amigo! ¡Lo sabia!

—Si, si, usted tenia razón y nosotros no, pero algún día, si volvieran a enfrentarse, estoy segura de que Natsu y Juvia podrían ganar fácilmente - hablo Erza mirando a Chichi.

—No mas peleas, ¿ahora podremos mirar el siguiente combate sin problemas?

—Si hijo.

—No tengo problema.

—Muy bien damas y caballeros, en unos instantes comenzará la pelea entre Patroler y Mie contra Sanji y Nico Robin, después de la publicidad.

_Continuará..._

**Hasta aquí el noveno capitulo de "El torneo 2", espero que os haya gustado y estaré encantado de recibir vuestros reviews y opiniones para saber que os parece.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Capitulo dedicado a Mr. Conde de Urano por su review del capitulo anterior._

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Akira Toriyama; Las otras parejas tampoco me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, excepto esta historia.**

**Ahora si, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

—Y ahora espero que ya estén preparados, en cinco minutos iniciaremos con el tercer combate que disputaran Patroler, Mie, Sanji y Nico Robin —comentó el presentador.

_Tras sus palabras, las dos parejas se dirigían al ring._

—¿No crees que ya es hora de que te quites esta capa?

—Lo haré, cuando lleguemos a la zona de combate.

—Espero que podamos ganar, Robin-chan, esos tipos parecen bastante peligrosos.

—Porque lo dices Sanji, ¿tienes miedo a que nos maten? —preguntó Robin con una sonrisa.

—No voy a morir, bueno, no hasta que haya encontrado el All Blue.

—Fufufufu, supongo que debemos ganar.

—Por supuesto, no hemos llegado aquí por nada.

_En el centro del ring, ambas parejas ya estaban preparadas para luchar._

—Hey chico, ¿no sería mejor que te quitases esa ropa?

—Vamos Patroler, incluso el presentador te lo pide.

—Está bien —suspira y se quita la capa con capucha, revelando así a Mirai Trunks, vestido con unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca, una chaqueta azul con el símbolo de Corporación Capsula y unas deportivas blancas —¿estáis contentos ahora?

—Yo si, yo también me lo quitare —tras retirar la capa con capucha, se revela el buen cuerpo de la chica, vestida con una camisa amarilla de tirantes, unos pantalones cortos de verde claro y unos zapatos de deporte negros -creo que ya podríamos empezar no cree presentador?

—Si habéis terminado si —dijo el presentador —entonces que empiece el combate de Patroler y Mie contra Sanji y Nico Robin.

_Momentos antes, el instante en el que Patroler muestra su apariencia, en la sala de luchadores quedaron completamente sorprendidos._

—Pero si ese es Trunks, o acaso tienes un gemelo.

—¿Pero que dices TK?, yo solo tengo a Bra de hermana.

—Mamá, quien es ese tipo parecido a mi hermanito.

—Nunca hablé de ello, pero ese chico es Trunks, pero viene de un futuro alternativo.

—¿Trunks del futuro?

—Pues si, vino a nuestro tiempo para ayudar a Goku.

—¿A mi padre, porque?

—Veréis, del futuro de donde viene este Trunks, Goku murió de una enfermedad del corazón, debido a eso, todos nuestros amigos murieron a manos de los androides, el único que sobrevivió fue Gohan, el padre de Pan, quien lo entrenó antes de ser asesinado.

—Un momento, si vino a nuestro tiempo, como es posible que yo no lo recuerde.

—Como vas a hacerlo si tan solo tenias un año —suspiró Bulma mientras negaba con la cabeza.

_Ese mismo instante en que Patroler muestra su aspecto, los guerreros Z y sus amigos también quedaron sorprendidos._

—No puede ser, señor Piccolo, ¿acaso ese es Trunks?

—Exactamente, sentí su energía cuando esos tres idiotas vinieron a molestarme.

—¿¡Eh!? -se quejaron los idiotas.

—¿Y porque no lo dijo?

—El me pidió que no dijera nada —contestó Piccolo.

—Bueno, quiero ver de lo que será capaz de tantos años.

—¿Es el gemelo de Trunks? ¿O qué?

—¿Gemelo? No, este chico es Trunks del futuro.

—¿Del futuro, pero entonces como pudo saber de nosotros? —preguntó Nami intrigada.

—Ni la más remota idea.

—¿Has dicho un futuro alternativo, sabes que pasó?

—Pues parece ser que nuestro tiempo se separó el día que mi padre murió de una enfermedad cardiaca.

—Pero sobrevivió en este tiempo, ¿fue gracias a el?

—Claro, trajo un remedio para curarle la enfermedad de corazón.

—Bueno, me alegro que todo saliera bien -habló Sakura.

—Yo también —dijo Gohan, para luego cambiar de tema —espero que den un buen combate.

—Ni Robin, ni Sanji perderán, yo creo en ellos —dijo Luffy convencido.

_En el ring las parejas se empiezan a preparar para luchar, entonces el rubio gira sobre su propio pie y lo pone en llamas._

—Empecemos de una vez, Diable Jamble — corre por el aire, sorprendido a su oponente —Premier Hache —con su pierna en llamas choca con el brazo de Patroler, quien lo rodea de ki, luego da una voltereta hacia atrás, pero Patroler logra asestarle varios puñetazos en la barriga, luego lo coge de la corbata y de otro puñetazo con más fuerza, lo echa del ring.

_Mientras esto ocurría, Mie se enfrentaba a Nico Robin, que no era rival para ella._

—Se que eres fuerte, "Niña del Diablo" Nico Robin.

—Vosotros sois muy fuertes, me he dado cuenta des del principio —habló Robin —puede que no cuente con tanta fuerza como tu, pero tengo la velocidad a mi favor —cruza los brazos y abre la palma de sus manos —Mil Fleur, Gigantesco Mano: Boxing —del suelo brotan dos brazos gigantes que cierran el puño y empiezan a dar golpes para atacar a Mie, pero esta los esquiva con elegancia, para luego destruirlos con una ráfaga de ki, en un movimiento rápido, la peli azul golpea a Robin en el costado de una patada y con la palma de su mano abierta, le da un golpe en la nuca que la deja KO.

—¡Los vencedores son Patroler y Mie Kazama! —anunció emocionado el presentador —y en unos minutos comenzaremos la ultima ronda, donde Uub y Pan se enfrentaran a Naruto y Hinata.

_Ocho minutos después y las dos últimas parejas ya se encuentran en el ring._

—Hemos de conseguir la victoria, ¿vale, Hinata?

—No te preocupes, Naruto-kun, lo lograremos.

—¡Ahora si, que empiece la ultima ronda! —exclamó el anunciador.

—¡Byakugan! —Hinata activa su Dojutsu y mira a Pan, para luego quedar completamente sorprendida —donde está tu flujo de chakra?

—¿Chakra? Nosotros utilizamos el ki, que nos permite hacer cosas como estas —empieza a cargar ki y lanza una esfera amarilla de energía a la ojiperla que lo esquiva, y empieza a correr hacia Pan, sus manos se recubren de chakra y este toma la forma de cabeza de un león —Paso Suave Doble Puño de León —intenta atacarla, pero la nieta de Goku para los golpes con sus propias manos, levanta su pie y haciendo fuerza empuja a Hinata fuera del ring.

—¡Hinata, no! —gritó Naruto al ver a su novia eliminada.

—¡No te distraigas! —dijo Uub asestándole un puñetazo al rubio.

—Voy a terminar ya —habló el Uzumaki cerrando los ojos y al abrirlos tiene activado el senjutsu —esto acaba aquí.

—Parece que eres muy fuerte, pero por suerte yo lo soy un poco mas —el pelinegro empieza a hacer aumentar su ki —Kaioken —entonces una aura roja le rodea y coloca sus manos hacia atrás cargando un ataque.

—No pienso dejarte atacar —con la capa de Kurama activada, el joven Uzumaki crea una mini bijuudama y se la tira a Uub, pero este lanza el kamehameha y destruye el ataque de Naruto, para enviarlo fuera del ring.

—¡Los ganadores de la ultima ronda son, Uub y Pan! —exclamó feliz el presentador.

_Continuará..._

**Hasta aquí el decimo capitulo de "El torneo 2", espero que os haya gustado y estaré encantado de recibir vuestros reviews y opiniones para saber que os parece.**


End file.
